


Let's Dance

by eravy



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eravy/pseuds/eravy
Summary: “Now then, I’m sure they won’t follow us here.” Julian stops and peers at the slightly larger road that traverses the small alley you are on.“Where exactly is here?” you ask.





	Let's Dance

“Now then, I’m sure they won’t follow us here.” Julian stops and peers at the slightly larger road that traverses the small alley you are on.

“Where exactly is _here_?” you ask.

Running from the guards you accidentally managed to stumble upon made you pay no mind to your path. It seems like you have reached another part of town entirely.

“Not to worry, I know this city like I know my leeches,” Julian says with a smirk plastered all across his face, and you incredulously let him lead the way.

Although you can’t say you have seen it from end to end, the city has always looked beautiful to you. All of its parts have their own special attraction, every corner having been molded and carved in different ways to the liking of its inhabitants. This part of town looks more well-kept than the one where you tend your shop, and even more so than the one you left behind when you snuck out of the Rowdy Raven. The water that flows below or alongside your path is clearer and its scent is fresh. A low mist veils the road because of it, warm water lifting into the cooler air of the evening.

However, as you pass by what seems to be the same garden for the third time, you feel the need to intervene.

“Oh, don’t be like that. I know exactly where we’re going,” Julian reassures you after seeing the frown on your face. “Besides, it’s a nice time for a stroll, wouldn’t you say?”

You stop and eye him for a solid second before trying to pinpoint the streets you haven’t been on. Deciding on one, you take Julian’s hand and lead him across an alabaster bridge.

“Well, would you look at that…” he wonders as you both stop in your tracks.

The path leads you to a grand open square. At the center of it, a palace with two sets of domes glistens in the soft light of the moon.

“Can you hear that?” Julian asks, gripping your hand tighter and drawing you closer to the palace.

There, beyond golden mosaics… music. A low concerto of lively rhythms. Your heart flutters at the sound as you recognize the melody.

“It’s one of my favorites! Can we go inside?”

Julian regards you with slight surprise and amusement, but lets go of your hand.

“Lovely tune, isn’t it? Jazzy. Makes you want to move,” he teases. “But, ahh, I don’t think that would be wise. They must have guards in there, don’t you think?”

The disappointment on your face is likely apparent, because he promptly offers you his hand again. This time, however, it’s an invitation.

“Come now, don’t fret. Let’s dance.”

Your smile returns in an instant, and you gladly accept. Julian grabs both of your hands and gives you one powerful sway, making you laugh.

Through the beautifully decorated square, your dance is a wild shake of unruly limbs. You mostly swing your legs back and forth, your steps resonating along the faint upbeat of music. Eventually, the song ends, and Julian spins you so many times that you completely lose your footing. Stumbling into each other, you throw an arm around him, securing balance and bringing him close. The rumble of your amused voices creates a small, warm vibration between your chests.

“Careful now…” Julian purrs with the raspy trace of laughter still in his voice. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

When the next melody begins, the rhythm is drawn, inviting a slow dance. The change is pleasant, as you are glad to not distance your body from his. You lean into him further, and in return you can feel his hands on your back, slowly tracing down until they stop at the curve of your hips. You place your head on his shoulder, watching from below as a deep red fluster colors his cheeks.

Your own hand trails on the arch of his neck, fingers burrowing into the short hair at his nape. You hear the airy sound of a gasp forming in his throat, and a teasing smile crosses your lips.

“That is… Well, I, uh- You could do more…” he stammers.

Your smile widens and you whisper muffled words, letting your breath play on his skin. You see he wants to ask about it, but the surge of energy that crosses through his body stops him. The tips of your fingers are charged with faint magic as you caress the side of Julian’s neck.

He leans into your touch with a desperate look, whispering your name as he sharply inhales under the burning sensation. You draw closer to bite the skin of his neck, and he shivers, rewarding you with a pleasant moan that brokenly leaves his throat. You draw closer still, brushing the edges of his lips with your own, when suddenly… The large golden gate of the palace budges with a heavy thud. You cannot hear music anymore, only an indistinct murmur of voices behind the opening door.

“Looks like the dance is over,” Julian warns with a hoarse voice, grabbing your hand. “We’d better move along.”

Startled and a bit disappointed, you both take urgent steps back towards the alley you came from, trying to get out of sight.

“I must say, I, uh… I didn’t know magic would feel like that,” Julian says after you safely cross the bridge.

You smile playfully. “Should we go to the Raven and continue our dance?”

 


End file.
